1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the simplification and automation of a simulation task where the geometric properties of a surface in an image are calculated so that the material properties of a surface can be changed to give the illusion that the surface is made of a different substance. The invention relates more particularly to systems and methods for creating simulations of new paving stone surfaces in images of existing driveways or walkways.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by observing special effects in modem movies, it is possible to modify an image and add things that are not in the original image. These techniques can be used to the advantage of construction contractors whose business is to repave driveways and walkways with paving stone. Using sophisticated techniques for simulating materials and lighting, it is possible to show a homeowner how their driveway would look if it were paved with one of many types of paving stone instead of asphalt.
There are many graphics professionals and artists with the skills and tools that allow them to alter a picture of a driveway and create a simulated paved driveway for a specific home. However, in general it is too laborious and time-consuming and therefore too expensive to do this in practice for more than a few homes. Further, the amount of human interaction required and the knowledge about the capabilities of tools prevents it from being done quickly. Not many homeowners would spend the money to hire a professional artist to simulate the look of paving stone on his or her walkway in order to decide whether or not to install stone, and what type to install.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for capturing images of driveways and modifying them to illustrate different types of surface paving that can be done quickly and at low cost.